fic para una tonta
by kage hime32
Summary: bueno el resumen esta adentro, solo dire que es sasu x saku, naru x saku y sasu x naru por fas primero entren, lean el resumen y si no les gusta sevan ¿si?


**Sakura es una chica demasiado común, no es alguien que llame la atención, pues no es popular, pero ni siquiera es nerd, pues a los nerd se le recuerda o se sabe que esta ahí, ella no y clásicamente esta enamorada del chico mas rico y popular de su escuela, Sasuke, ella logra hacerse su novia después de varios intentos, pero pasa el tiempo y empieza como que a irse ``la chispa´´ un día viene alguien nuevo es alguien que Sakura ya conocía, un chico que había maltratado de pequeño, pero el tiempo los separo y al rencontrarse, el pequeño que antes se veía feo, ahora es guapísimo y Sakura se enamora del el, problema es que aun le gusta Sasuke **

**¿Qué ara Sakura? ¿Se podrá decidir por uno de los dos? ¿Como podrá acercársele, si ella en el pasado fue cruel con el? ¿Cómo le dirá esto a Sasuke? sobre todo cuando si cada vez se enamora mas de el chico y aun peor ¿Y si a Sasuke le empieza atraer el chico? **

**¿Que pasaría si tu novio se convirtiera en tu rival de amor?, una locura muuy grande y al final solo podrás decir que esto es una historia para una tonta **

_**!**_

_**Que pexi! Yo con otra loca idea!, bueno este será un trio Sasu x Saku, Naru x Saku, Sasu x Naru, si no les gustan los tríos ¡no lo vean! Pero si no tienen problema pues adelante, también aviso, en este fic voy a torturar a Sakura MUCHO, MUCHO ¿Por qué? por que no me cae bien y Sasuke un poquito, aunque no tanto como a Sakura.**_

_**También quiero avisar, en este fic voy a chulear solo a los hombres, sobre todo a Naruto, por que también aviso este es mas Naru x Saku que nada ¿si? No me gusta esa pareja, yo prefiero el Naru x Hina e incluso mas el Sasu x Naru, pero para la historia es necesario, pero como decía solo a los hombres, pues ya me fastidie de que en los fanfics heterosexuales solo chuleen a nosotras, digo yo como mujer les agradezco que lo hagan y lo comprendo de los hombres, pero siendo mujeres chuleándonos eso me tiene fastidiada, así que aquí será solo chulear hombres, así que no se quejen, por que si alguien se queja como ya avise me valdrá... bueno creo que entendieron, estoy avisando desde ahora .**_

_**Me disculpo por la mala narración y la pésima ortografía, nunca fui buena en español, pero doy mis intentos, así que no me fusilen, por que todos en algún momento no tuvimos buena ortografía ni buena narración, les pido sean comprensivos ya que yo lo soy (y es cierto) si no vean los comentarios que dejo en los fics.**_

_**Les pido que si no les gusta como escribo o no les gusta la historia, que simplemente se vallan y dejen de leer, por que si no les gusta ¿que rayos hacen leyéndola? ¿Para criticar solamente? Cuando a mi me gusta una historia, la respeto y me voy, nunca dejo feos comentarios, pues cada cabeza es un mundo y todos tenemos derecho a que nos guste a escribir cosas sobre ellas.**_

_**como por ejemplo a mi no me gusta el incesto ni el sadomasoquismo, pero si veo una historia con algo así, no la criticó, es mas, ni me meto por respeto a esa persona, pues sé que se esforzó escribiéndola y es gacho dejar comentarios negativos cuando te esfuerzas tanto escribiendo, cual es la necedad de criticar y criticar, cuando nos critican nuestros gustos, nos quejamos, pero nosotros asemos lo mismo y yo ya me arte de eso, bueno creo que es todo tenia que decir eso, si saben respetar o son abiertos de mente son bienvenidos aquí ^w^ bueno**_

_**¡Ah si! Cuando un personaje piense algo severa así (* *) cuando yo opine algo severa así ( ) y cuando traduzca algo de Naruto (lo entenderán cuando lo lean) severa así (~ ~) eso era todo ahora si**_

_**Aaaaaa leeeerrrrrrrr! **_

Ella es Sakura Haruno, una chica de lo más normal, tiene 16 años recién cumplidos, no es la más bonita ni tampoco es la más fea, tiene los ojos verdes no súper llamativos ni de un color de verde especial, pero tampoco de un color feo y es blanca de piel.

No es súper exuberante ni tampoco es flaca, tienen grande la frente, tiene poca cintura, pero tiene buenas piernas, yo creo que lo mas bonito que tiene, es su cabello largo hasta la cintura, que es de color rosa natural, si algo peculiar y diferente, tal vez lo único llamativa que tiene y es sumamente brillante.

Viene de una familia común, su mama es ama de casa y su papa es un empleado de una importante compañía, pero sin un gran puesto, ella es hija única.

Va a una escuela de niños ricos, que a pesar que sus padres no son pobres, la verdad no son ricos como para pagar una escuela así, pero se esfuerzan para darle la mejor educación a su única hija.

En la escuela no es la más brillante ni la más tonta, tampoco es popular, pero no es una nerd, es una de esas chicas que solo recuerdas un año y luego las olvidas.

Pasaba muy desapercibida y para su mala suerte, se había enamorado del chico más popular y rico de todo el colegio, su nombre Sasuke Uchiha.

Él es hijo del el líder de todas las jefaturas de policías, la mejor policía era la Uchiha, por lo bien entrenados de los policías y por qué nunca fallaban un caso y tenían todo Japón en buen orden, eran reconocidos en todo Japón y todo el mundo.

Sasuke tenia el cabello negro azulado, muuy brillante con dos flecos en frente y de atrás parado, tenia unos hermosos ojos, eran negros como la noche y era muuy blanco de piel, tenia un rostro hermoso y un muuy buen cuerpo (aunque odie decirlo, Sasuke esta como quiere*¬*) siendo sinceras estaba guapísimo y la verdad tod s en la escuela se morían por el.

La verdad Sasuke ni la miraba, para el parecía como si no existiera y aunque Sakura tenía el carácter un poco explosivo (de hecho mucho¬¬), en cuestiones amorosas era bastante tímida, así que no le hablaba.

Un día, harta de todo, decidió confesársele aunque el la rechazara, fue decidida a la salida y…

-¡SASUKE UCHIHA TENGO ALGO IMPORTANTE QUE DECIRTE!-dijo la rosada muy decidida

-mira no me importa en lo mas minim…-Sasuke la iba a insultar y luego se desharía de ella, como a las de más, pero antes de que el terminara de hablar, Sakura lo agarro a la fuerza y le planto un besotototote a Sasuke, a tal grado de que le quito todo el porte Uchiha con el que se caracterizaba.

-te amo desde la primera vez que te vi y me vale lo que digas-se iba a ir, pero en ese momento sintió que la jalaban

-eres la primera chica que se atreve a hacer eso-dijo muy serio Sasuke y Sakura pensó que jamás le podría volver hablar en su vida, pero en eso sintió unos labios cálidos, era una sensación tan linda cuando lo hacia tranquilamente, ella se sentía en las nubes, el sabor de la boca del Uchiha era como si fuera un afrodisíaco, después de unos 3 minutos (valla que tiene aire el Uchiha) la soltó y le dijo…

-eso me encanta-con un tono de vos muy sexy (oficialmente pueden gritar ^w^)

-¿te gustaría ser mi novia?-Sakura no lo podía creer, Sasuke, ósea Sasuke Uchiha, le proponía ser su pareja y antes de desmayarse contesto

-¡siii claro que quieroooo!-dijo gritando la chiclosa

Paso un tiempo, Sakura estaba de lo más feliz y cada que podía se lo restregaba a las demás en sus caras, de que ella era novia de Sasuke y ellas no.

Unas semanas después, Sakura pudo conocer a la familia de Sasuke, su papa Fugaku Uchiha, que como dije antes, era el líder de la jefatura de policía Uchiha, era un señor muy serio, casi no sonreía y era atractivo, aunque la verdad Sasuke y su hermano no se parecían a el (seamos sinceras no esta tan guapo como ellos).

Y al parecer tenía preferencia por itachi, el hermano mayor de Sasuke, que por cierto se peleaban mucho, pues a itachi le encantaba hacer enojar a Sasuke (o Sasu-chan como él le decía) pero entre toda esa rectitud familiar, era como un alivio oír esas discusiones, sobre todo para Sasuke.

De hecho, itachi era igualito a Sasuke, solo que el tenia el cabello mas largo y dos singulares rayitas debajo de los ojos, parecían como unas lindas ojeras, la verdad estaba (¡guapíssimoo!) y a diferencia de Sasuke, itachi sonreía mucho (y era un amor).

Mikoto la mama de Sasuke, era una mujer (aparentemente) tranquila, aunque realmente era mas estricta y cruel de lo que parecía, sus dos hijos se parecían mucho a ella, ella era ama de casa y al parecer tenía preferencia por Sasuke.

A Sakura le parecía raro todo es ambiente ``familiar´´ y no le gustaba todas esas preferencias intrafamiliares, parecía como si el matrimonio de Fugaku y Mikoto estuviera arreglado, pues no parecían enamorados, solo se saludaban cortésmente, pero el tiempo en que los había conocido, no los había visto o agarrados de las manos o cosas así.

Además Mikoto la odiaba a muerte y Fugaku ni siquiera la miraba, la veía como si ella fuera un bicho raro o algo así cuando la volteaba a ver, el único de ellos que la trataba bien era itachi, siempre le sonreía dejando a Sakura con cara de boba (eso no es nuevo XD).

Así pasa un tiempo de tortura para Sakura, por que en la escuela todas la odiaban por ser la chica que les quito a Sasuke (ingenuas) y pues sus suegros la odiaban mas, pero todo se compensaba cuando recordaba que Sasuke la amaba.

Uno de esos días, las cosas cambiarían para Sakura de un modo mas diferente del que ella se imaginaría, una mañana Sakura se paro de muy mal humor, había tenido un mal sueño y…

-dios, odio cuando sueño cosas como esas (imagínenselo ustedes)-dijo Sakura un poco enojada por su sueño

-¡oh! ¡No pude ser ya empecé!-dijo Sakura cuando se levanto y vio sus cobijas y había ahí una mancha (creo que saben a lo que me refiero /)

-¡se mancharon mis cobijas y las acabo de lavar!-dijo gritando a los cuatro vientos (como es algo que puedes pregonar ¬¬)

-bueno me tranquilizare, no es el fin del mundo, me pondré el uniforme y…-en eso vio que su única blusa que le quedaba del uniforme, estaba manchada de salsa

-¡con una… (Esto lo censuro por respeto a ustedes) ahora que hago maldición! me tendré que poner así la camisa ya que-así se puso la camisa, pero para su mala suerte, se dio cuenta que se le hacía tarde para ir a la escuela y tubo que irse corriendo sin poder desayunar

-espero no llegar tan tarde y por favor que toque el profesor Kakashi-dijo Sakura muy preocupada.

Cuando llego al salón, logro divisar a Sasuke platicando con Suigetsu Hozuki, un chico de la estatura de Sasuke, de pelo hasta los hombros de color blanco, piel blanca, unos hermosos ojos morados, un cuerpecito (ay dios ya soy toda una pervertida) y su boca tenia colmillitos que lo hacían ver como un tiburón.

Ella lo saludo efusivamente y el la volteo a ver y con un frío: hola. La saludo Y luego se siguió platicando con Suigetsu.

Ese saludo puso muy triste a Sakura, ¿seria que ya no le interesaba a Sasuke? ya llevaba así una semana, de que ya no se sentía ese amor que había en el principio, Sasuke ya casi ni la pelaba, casi ni le hablaba ¿seria que Sasuke quería alejarla de su vida o estaría pasando por un conflicto familiar?

Sakura no sabia que pensar, quería aclarar las cosas con Sasuke, pero cada vez que se le acercaba para platicar, Sasuke cortaba rápido la plática y se iba dejándola sola.

Así se sentó en su lugar, pero justo en el momento en el que se sentó, se escucho un gas, alguien le había puesto una de esos bolsas que hacen que parezca que te echaste un gas (creo que saben a lo que me refiero xD por que la verdad no tengo idea de cómo se llaman xD).

Sakura estaba roja como un jitomate, todos se reían de ella, Sakura volteo haber a Sasuke con esperanza de que el los parara, pero Sasuke solo la miraba serio sin reír, pero sin ayudar.

En eso llego el profesor Kakashi Hatake, un hombre joven MUUY ATRACTIVO como de unos 26 años, de cabello gris parado de lado, ojos negros y usaba un cubre bocas, un detalle que lo hacía ver un hombre misterioso y enigmático.

Era un muy buen maestro, aunque siempre llegaba tarde, era un poco estricto, pero si te portabas bien seria el mejor maestro del mundo.

A Sakura le agradaba muchísimo Kakashi sensei, pues él no era exagerado ni excesivamente estricto, como otros profesores.

Cuando el llego todos se callaron, él se disculpo con una de sus típicas excusas.

-lo siento por llegar tarde, es que se atravesó una viejita y…-dijo Kakashi con un tono de vos muy tranquilo, hasta que lo interrumpieron

-¡mentiroso!-dijeron casi todos en el salón al unísono, Kakashi solo se reía, le gustaba que se pusieran así, luego se puso serio y dijo…

-bueno hoy llego un nuevo alumno, viene desde Inglaterra, así que no sean malos con el-al escuchar eso todos de inmediato se pusieron a murmurar, Sakura nada mas los veía a todos.

~~~~~~~***** pov´s Sakura (no sé si se escriba así, si no es así, por favor dénmelo a saber) *****~~~~~~~

Aasshhh por favor, miren a todos esos tontos, como se ponen por un chico nuevo, ni que fuera la gran cosa, si tal ves sea de Inglaterra, pero de seguro se creerá mucho por ser europeo, todos los europeos se creen mucho.

Entro el susodicho este, no lo podía creer, es que era exageradamente hermoso, tenia el cabello largo hasta las rodillas, lo tenia sujeto en una cola baja y con unos mechones traviesos afuera, era tan rubio parecía dorado, ósea podía competir con el mismo sol, sus ojos eran tan lindos grandes y azules, pero no era cualquier azul, no ese azul era como de la tonalidad del cielo y además brillaban como ningún otro.

Él sonreía muy bonito, era una sonrisa muy alegre y humilde, su sonrisa fue capas de hacer que olvidara todos mis problemas, su piel era bronceada y tenía unas lindas marquitas en las mejillas que lo hacían ver como un lindo Kitsune.

La verdad, no me espere que estuviera tan lindo, pero claro no es tan lindo como Sasuke, no él no tiene…bueno no se bien que no tenga, la verdad su rostro están lindo y sus… ¡¿no que estoy pensando? a mi me gusta Sasuke! Y no es que me guste el, no, solo lo estaba checando… eso es, lo checaba.

En eso escuche su nombre, eso si era increíble era Naruto Waves Wirbeln, no podía ser el ¡no!, lo había conocido cuando teníamos 6 años, él siempre estaba sucio y olía mal y además estaba gordito, estaba chimuelo, siempre tenia los ojos serrados y para acabarla con lentes así si los habría no se veía bien y tenia uno vos castrante y tenia frenos.

Yo siempre fui muy mala con el, lo humillaba de modos tan horribles, le hacia bromas de lo mas crueles, por que además casi ni hablaba japonés, solo una que otra palabra, usaba un diccionario para ayudarse y con eso me burlaba aun mas diciéndole de cosas y como no me entendía, hacia que los demás se rieran de él, después de segundo él se fue, nunca supe adonde, ahora sé que se regreso a Inglaterra.

En eso me despejaron de mis pensamientos, por que vi que se sentó delante de mi, o dios olía delicioso, como a un aroma dulce, no podía ser tan perfecto, intente encontrarle un defecto, mi esperanza era que tal vez tenia una vos patética, así que le hable para poder escuchar su voz…

-hola-le dije yo tímidamente, el me volteo haber como esperando saber que quería yo, en eso caví en la cuanta de que no sabia que decirle, observe si me faltaba algo y vi que no tenia borrador

-¿m…m…me pr… pr…prestas bo… bo…borrador po… po… por favor?-dije en un tono de voz muuy bajo

-excuse me (~disculpa~), no te escuche ¿me lo podrías volver a repetir? Please (~por favor~)-Good ese chico era perfecto, su voz era hermosa y con ese asentó extranjero Good (imagínense a Naru con ese asentó, hay que kawaii ^^) y además tenia una muy linda boca que pedía a gritos ¡bésameee! Me que de cómo mensa, imaginándome a mi misma besando esa boca.

****+++ Mente de Sakura +++****

-¡vamos! bésame nena-dijo Naruto, mientras me veía seximente

-yo... este... no se... tengo novio y...-dije yo de modo tímido el me tomo de la barbilla y con una mirada sexi y seductora me dijo

-vamos estamos solos, él no se enterara, además será solo un besito y ya, no tiene por qué darse cuenta-

****+++ La cruel realidad^^ +++****

-excuse me… (~Disculpa~) este, chica del hair pinky (~cabello rosita~) yiiiiiuuuuujuuuuu-

****+++ Mente de Sakura +++****

-¿estas totalmente seguro? Porque no quisiera que me viera mi novio en medio de... tu sabes-

-¿del beso? Vamos tu quieres besarme y yo quiero besarte si estas nerviosa sucederán cosa malas pero... si no dudas y me besas no pasara nada y hasta podremos ``subir de nivel´´ si tu me entiendes-

-ooohhhh Naruto-

****+++ La cruel realidad +++****

-eeemmmm…pinky hellooo ¡pinky! (~ rosita holaaa ¡rosita!~)-dijo Naru-kawaii para sacarme de mi distracción

****+++ Mente de Sakura +++****

-¿y te atreverás o...?-me pregunto mientras me agrava de la cintura

-yooo...- pero como ese día el destino estaba en contra mía, me sucedió lo peor, pues estaba tan metida en mi fantasía (* mi dulce fantasía*¬* *) que grite realmente lo que le iba a contestar a Naruto en mi fantasía

****+++ La cruel, cruel realidad +++****

-¡béeeeeeesaaaaaaameeeeee chuladaaa ruuuubiaaaaaa!-dije gritando de un modo muuy vergonzoso y lógicamente todos se rieron de mi, yo me puse tan roja, sobre todo cuando vi a Naru-kawaii que me veía todo rojo y desconcertado, luego vi a Sasuke que veía aun mas desconcertado la escena, muerta de la vergüenza Salí del salón llorando.

~~~~~~~***** Fin pov´s Sakura ~~~~~~~*****

Sakura corría por los pasillos echa un mar de lagrimas, pues Naruto la había escuchado y también Sasuke ¿Qué explicación le daría Sasuke? ¿Le gustaba Naruto? ¿Si realmente le gustaba que aria? ya tenia novio, además fue muy mala con el en el pasado. Sakura pensaba que era una gran y celestial tonta, pero en ese momento choco con algo…

_**Ya taaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!**_

_**Espero les haya gustado, me esmere mucho en este fic y tal vez se confundan por el titulo, pero conforme valla pasando la historia, entenderán y no es para insultarl s, le puse eso por la protagonista y como dije, irán entendiendo conforme valla pasando el tiempo.**_

_**Sé que se confundieron con los apellidos de Naruto, no me invente nada, son los mismos, miren les explicare, no quise dejarlo con apellidos japoneses ósea, ¿un ingles con apellidos japoneses?, así que investigué lo que significaba cada uno y luego lo puse en ingles por ejemplo:**_

_**Namikaze es ondas y ondas en ingles es Waves, Uzumaki creo que much s ya saben que es, pero igual lo pondré, es remolino, pero no puse remolino en ingles, no esta en otro idioma, luego sabrán porque, pero es por eso no cambie los apellidos prácticamente se apellida igual solo en otro idioma.**_

_**Si quieren mas competencia para Sakura, pueden decirme o si quieren mas parejas aparte de las que están, pueden decirlas, soy muuy abierta de mente, pidan lo que sea (excepto incesto) pero de ahí cualquier cosa y cualquier pareja, aunque sea loquísima, no tengo problema con el shota ni con ninguna otra cosa, solo con el incesto, pero me gusta el Mpreg y me gusta como ya sabrán el yaoi. **_

_**Así que pueden pedir lo que se les venga a la mente (sobre todo si es para torturar a la bruja rosada) bueno creo que es todo, chao besitos nunca cambien ¡piensen con rubios hermosos y con cualquiera de sus galanes!**_

_**Bye bye!**_


End file.
